


Skirts And Confessions

by OiksDio



Series: HaiOI.Au's Instagram Smut Dump [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi In A Skirt, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Getting Together, M/M, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, again oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiksDio/pseuds/OiksDio
Summary: Akaashi wears a skirt, Bokuto goes crazy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: HaiOI.Au's Instagram Smut Dump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193447
Kudos: 80





	Skirts And Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> It's very short because I originally wrote for Instgaram sorryyyy

Akaashi had a plan.

“Keiji! I love you!”

That went totally against the plan.

“Can you please repeat that, Bokuto-San?” he asked the taller of the two.

“Uh, I’m pretty sure I just said I love you,” he repeated just as asked.

“I- uh.”

“It’s totally fine if you don’t feel the same!” Bokuto quickly said upon Akaashi’s hesitation. “I just- you’re super pretty and I love your hands for some reason but uh what I really love is your personality. Ya know? You’re always there for me and tolerate my mood swings and what not and I really appreciate that.”

Akaashi felt the same, but was he really ready to say that? His plan had been to observe Bokuto’s behaviour around him in various situations and conclude whether confessing or not was a good idea. Maybe he could still do that.

“Wait one moment,” he swiftly moved away from the over the top male. Hinata rushed to his senior’s side, still having been there from when they had ‘kidnapped’ him.

He wasn’t sure what possessed him and thought this would be a good trial and error, but here he was in the changing rooms putting on a skirt. Yes, a skirt.

Once he left the changing rooms and skittered a front of Bokuto, Hinata widened his eyes and bolted. Good choice, kid.

“Keiji I-I’m,” Bokuto didn’t know what to say. His face was flushed and his eyes get trailing down and back up again Akaashi’s figure.

“Do you like it?”

“Like it? I love it! Keiji you look so good!” Bokuto exclaimed, he looked like he wanted to touch him. He was glad Bokuto reacted positively.

“You can touch if you want,” Akaashi found himself saying. He wasn’t sure where Hinata had went, but they were still in their practice room on campus.

“Does this mean you like me back?” Bokuto looked Akaashi in the eyes. His eyes were full of hope.

“Yes, Koutarou, it does.”  
All that could be heard through the changing rooms were loud slapping noises and moans with the occasional grunt.

After the initial reveal of the skirt, it wasn’t long till Akaashi was being pounded into. Bokuto’s cock reaching deep into his hole and bumping against his prostate.

“Fuck, Keiji~” Bokuto grunted. “You look so fucking good in that skirt.”

“I wore it just for you, nhm, Koutaro,” Akaashi let out a small moan upon a harsh thrust from Bokuto.

Akaaahi was laying down on the bench, the two going at it missionary with Akaashi’s skirt still on as per Bokuto’s request.

They had spent minimal time with prep before Bokuto was breaching Akaashi’s insides, the male’s walls clenching around him as he moved his hips. His pelvis making contact with the back of Akaashi’s thighs as the darker haired male’s legs were draped on his shoulders.

“Aah! Koutarou, harder! Fuck me harder,” Akaashi mewed. Bokuto grunted, picking up his pace, the warm walls sourounding him only fuelling him even more.

Akaashi looked so pretty wreathing in the skirt, their was a small tent in the fabric from where Akaashi’s own hard on stayed, Bokuto reaches underneath the skirt to grab it and give it a few tugs.

“Does it feel good?” Bokuto asked.

“Shit, mhm. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me?” Akaashi said in reply.

“How long?” Bokuto continued with his thrusts, Akaashi moved up and down along the bench with each harsh move.

“Nnn, it’s been so long I don’t even remember. Perhaps the first time I looked at your thighs and wanted to grind down on them.”

“My thighs?” Bokuto stopped his movements to look down at himself. His thighs were strong and sturdy, and while looking at them he could see Akaashi squirming from the corner of his eye. The younger of the two tried to move his hips to get some friction between the two, his hole stretched out from where the two connected.

“Ride me,” he finally said. Akaashi flushed, using his hands to push himself up and push Bokuto down.

The skirt was sat on Akaashi’s thighs as Akaashi himself sat on Bokuto’s dick. The squelching noises only made it hotter as Akaashi started to move up and down along the member.

“Koutaro, you’re so good for me. Your dick is so big fucking my insides,” he continued to bounce. Bokuto held his hips with his large hands.

Akaashi flipped his skirt up and moved his long fingers along his own member, continuing to penetrate himself on Bokuto’s cock. Bokuto grunted, Akaashi somehow had the prettiest dick he had ever seen.

“Ahnnn~” Akaashi moaned. “You’re so hot, Koutaro. You’re so good at everything I’m not surprised you can satisfy me this well.”

Bokuto was never aware he had a praise kink, yet here he was, somehow getting harder at Akaashi’s words.

He squeezed down on Akaashi’s hips, picking them up and slapping them down harshly as he took control of the situation. Akaashi moaned loudly as Bokuto moved him alongside his cock. He pulsated in the male’s hole.

“Keiji, I think I’m gonna cum,” he groaned, Akaashi tightened around him.

“Then come. Be a good boy and come for me.”

Bokuto saw white when he felt that familiar feeling down there. Soon he was coming into the condom wrapped around his dick. Akaashi came not long after by jerking his own dick, coming over the flipped side of his skirt.

It was silent for a bit. Both thinking of what the hell they just did. It was Bokuto who spoke first after Akaashi slide off his cock.

“Uh, are we dating?”

“I would hope so after we had se-“

Bokuto cut Akaashi off with a nervous laugh. He was still quite embarrassed over the whole ordeal.

“Okay, let’s date! And that means you better kiss me,” Bokuto pouted.

Akaashi laughed. He placed his lips on Bokuto’s. He was happy, and he was sure Bokuto was as well. He could already imagine their future together in his head, yes, he was sure this was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Bokuto was his, as he was Bokuto's. 


End file.
